Enio
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Solaria de Géminis, maestra de Saga de Géminis, tiende sus últimos hilos para disociar a su discípulo en la agonía de su muerte.


_**ZODIACO**_

**GÉMINIS - ENIO**

**  
**

_Atenas, combate entre el caballero de oro del signo de Géminis y su aprendiz_

Es ahora, tras ese caminar tortuoso por las sendas de las noches llenas de sexo enfermizo, cuando he logrado alcanzar la felicidad. Sonrío al sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y comprendo que el momento que tanto soñé, el instante ansiado en el que los dos nos entregábamos a la comunión de almas más primigenia, ha llegado. Quisiera contarte los secretos que guardo celosamente en mi pecho desde el mismo instante en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, estúpida máscara en mano, pero mi boca se niega a pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Será acaso la llama de la vida que se atreve a extinguirse? Sí, claro que lo es. Te entrené para que fueras capaz de enfrentarte a los propios dioses y salieras victorioso, mi labor como guardián ha finalizado y es hora que vistas tu armadura, esa que sólo podrás portar cuando tu gemelo dioskouro emprenda su camino al Averno, cubriéndose de sombras.

Pero¿qué es eso que veo aflorar en tus ojos¡No¡no quiero lágrimas empañando tu bellísima cara¡no es por mí por quién debes llorar! Tampoco merezco que mi sangre de pecadora tiña tu ropa, marcándote con su oscuridad. Estás nervioso, lo noto. Tus manos tiemblan mientras sueltas las correas de mi peto, tratando de encontrar mis puntos estrellados para frenar las hemorragias, pero lo que descubres son las marcas de los dientes de tu gemelo, Polydeuces, maldito; ese al que me entregué ayer en orgía dionisíaca, en lugar de estar realizando el sagrado velatorio de armas. Durante unos instantes dudas, tu rostro se torna grave y estoy segura que estás pensando en una vejación, y que mi fama de promiscua es en realidad propaganda sin base justificada. Pero al inflamar tu cosmos, buscando el culpable de tan violentas caricias, de los mordiscos y los arañazos, el azulado de tus ojos brilla mancillado por el rojo de la desesperación. ¿Me odias¿Me desprecias, al imaginarme con él, en la cama de nuestro Templo, gimiendo mientras él me penetraba¿Qué pensarías si supieras que era tu nombre el que yo gritaba mientras él se clavaba en mí? Aferrado a mis caderas, empujaba enervado por mis jadeos, sin saber que en cada embestida caía más hondo en las tinieblas que durante tanto tiempo he ido preparando, esperando este momento.

_¡Más adentro, Saga¡Más profundo, Saga¡Como las perras, Saga!_

Ódiale, Saga. ¡Sí, ódiale! Ódiale porque su pecado es haberte tenido antes que yo. Ódiale porque era yo la que no soportaba que cuando terminabas los entrenamientos, fueras a buscarle, preocupado por los dioses saben qué maldad habría cometido en tu ausencia. ¡Y te esforzabas en enseñarle mitología e historia, y le comentabas los textos de Plutarco¿Por qué, Saga¿Por qué era él con quién reías, con quién te desesperabas, a quién adiestrabas para hacerlo tan Géminis como tú, violando nuestro acuerdo¿Acaso no fui la mejor de las mentoras, que tenías que jugar a ser yo, Cástor y Polydeuces a la vez¡No era ese tu cometido, ni tampoco el suyo! Ódiale tanto como yo le odio, por tener tu físico y no ser tú. Por tener tus poderes y no ser como nosotros. Especial, singular…

Por no estar loco.

Mi cuerpo enfebrecido se convulsiona¡No, malditas Parcas, no estoy lista aún¡No estoy preparada para abandonar este mundo y atravesar la Estigia!. Caronte me espera, como lo hizo con los otros, todos aquellos que me antecedieron y que ya han dispuesto un lugar en la Mesa de los Caídos para mí. Yo soy la última, la que ocupará la mesa a la diestra del Gemelo y asentirá ante los hombres y mujeres que vistieron la armadura antes que yo. ¿Y qué les diré? Que nací en Mitilene, que fui criada por las amazonas de la Capadocia, que me inicié en los misterios de las diosas de la Tierra, de la Caza y de la Sabiduría —Demeter, Artemisa y Atenea—, y que yací con mi maestra, aquella a la que tuve que matar en combate singular, convirtiéndome en Solaria.

Convirtiéndome en Géminis.

¿Me llegarás a perdonar alguna vez, Saga? Retiras el cuero de mi cuerpo; mis senos, dibujados con las pinturas tribales de la raza que me instruyó se alzan desafiantes al contacto de tus dedos, exigiendo ser acariciados por tus dulces yemas. Pero no lo consiguen, tu atención se centra en buscar la _marca_, la misma que ahora portas en tu pecho, aquella que nos hace herederos de la armadura, condenados Cástor que estamos obligados a morir para dar paso a la siguiente generación. Y la encuentras, una estrella diminuta, la que señala al gemelo que representamos en esta obra donde ambos somos marionetas, drama y tragedia con un único desenlace fatal.

Aprietas con fuerza y la sangre reacciona, invirtiendo su flujo, deteniendo la hemorragia. ¿Pretendes salvarme¡Es inútil, mi amor, estoy condenada! Yo, que he sido orgullosa Pentesilea entre tus brazos, Aquiles adorado, y que en estos últimos momentos me refugio en tu aura, mezclándola con la mía, puedo asistir al Juicio con la cabeza bien alta. He hecho de ti el mejor de los guerreros, el más refinado. Te he inculcado el gusto por lo heleno y a fe mía que los resultados son espectaculares: Dominas las tradiciones ancestrales, experimentas un profundo respeto y devoción hacia lo establecido en las leyes de Atenea y tú, mi Cástor, me devuelves ahora todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos compartido en forma de golpes en mis puntos estrellados, consiguiendo que me aferre a la vida unos segundos más.

Sí, amado mío, hazlo. Déjame terminar la mortaja que día a día he ido tejiendo esperando este momento. Ha sido un camino tortuoso, lleno de relaciones esporádicas, olor a semen y a sudor que no eran tuyos. Miradas repletas de dolor y de angustia, gritos en la noche que no llegaron jamás a ser pronunciados ante ti pero este es el momento en que tú y yo, Saga y Solaria, seremos uno. Ahora que estás demasiado concentrado en reanimar este estúpido cuerpo que sólo ha conseguido sentir placeres efímeros bajas tus defensas, y es cuando nuestras psiques se vuelven receptivas y también vulnerables. Y aprovecho la oportunidad, volcando en el acto mis últimas fuerzas, para vencer en la auténtica batalla que se desencadenará tras mi marcha. Sí, Saga, mientras tú tratas de evitar que las Parcas me lleven al destino que yo misma me he labrado, siembro la semilla de la discordia en tu interior. Seré Enio y cabalgaré al lado de Ares, asomando mi terrible rostro enmascarado y soplando sobre tus recuerdos, mezclándolos y añadiendo detalles que jamás fueron vividos pero que sentirás como reales.

Es mi regalo, Saga. Mi despedida, nuestra maldición. Es el estigma de nuestro signo. Te convierto en dual, disgrego tu alma y la parto en pedazos, y los dioses se apiaden de ese bastardo Polydeuces, tu hermano, Kanon, porque mi ira, que es ahora la tuya no encontrará satisfacción hasta que te hayas cobrado en su cuerpo mi muerte.

¿Reirás ahora, Kanon¿Serás capaz de confiar en este, tu gemelo, que no encontrará descanso hasta que vengue la afrenta de sexo y de semen a la que con tanta ansia me entregué, mientras me llamabas perra y cabalgabas sobre mis caderas¡Yo sólo quería saber qué se sentía al gozar de su cuerpo¡Un deseo que jamás podré cumplir, maldito seas, mil veces mil! Pero ya no importa, porque los últimos instantes de mi vida los estoy compartiendo con mi amado efebo, y las directrices ya han sido dadas.

La sangre brota por mi boca y los espasmos se hacen insoportables. Mi cuerpo mortal abandona este mundo y me vuelvo Cástor para dejar de ser Solaria. La armadura se ensambla junto a su legítimo amo y sólo te resta tomar mi puesto en Géminis, convirtiéndote en su señor. No habrá sombra de duda en tu interior cuando busques al usurpador que reclama tu lugar, ese que por derecho te pertenece, y tampoco vacilarás cuando termines con su vida. Es una vergencia, Saga, una anomalía, algo que no debe existir. Y las vergencias, se pagan con la vida.

Parte ahora, heredero de Hermes, con pies ligeros y corazón insuflado de dudas. Parte y busca al ladrón, aquel a quien tan bien entrenaste y que se ha convertido en tu enemigo. ¡Parte, Saga¡Parte y demuéstrame que todo este tiempo ha sido una preparación donde sólo existe un fin, que es la perpetuación de nuestra casa, de nuestra maldición, de nuestra estirpe¡Parte y lleva nuestro signo a los altares terrenales, dominando a dioses y a hombres, erigiéndote en su líder¡Parte, Saga¡Parte y déjame atrás!

Porque yo te esperaré para siempre, en la Mesa de los Caídos, hasta que ocupes tu lugar y bebamos a la salud de los vencidos, aquellos que murieron a manos nuestras, hasta el fin de los días.


End file.
